¿Qué te gusta de Karasuma-sensei?
by Ex umbra
Summary: Resultados interesantes después de una simple pregunta


**Disclaimer:** Ansatsu Kyoshitsu no me pertenece :D si me perteneciera Karma y Nagisa ya estarían juntos.

 **¿Qué te gusta de Karasuma-sensei?**

Los tres maestros de la clase E se encontraban en una reunión para analizar las cosas nuevas que podrían enseñarles a los alumnos y discutiendo los mejores horarios para que tanto sus mente como sus cuerpos no llegaran al limite, por lo tanto los estudiantes estaban solos en el aula manteniendo una extraña conversación.

-¿Qué es lo que te gusta de él?- se escucho la pregunta proveniente de Sugino, era aproximadamente la cuarta vez que la hacían desde que se habían quedado sin supervisión, no sabían exactamente quien había sacado a relucir ese tema pero a todos se les había hecho interesante y siguieron con él.

-Su seriedad- dijo Kayano después de meditarlo un poco.

-¿Su seriedad?-pregunto extrañada Nakamura por la respuesta.

-Siento que es alguien en quien se puede confiar- respondió con simpleza.

-Pues a mi me gusta su físico, se ve que es alguien que entrena seriamente- expuso la rubia sonriendo ampliamente.

\- Eso es cierto, pienso que él podría ser el protagonista perfecto de un manga- hablo Yuzuki con una mirada afilada.

-Yo creo que sus habilidades para disparar son geniales- dijo Chiba con tranquilidad mientras Hayami asentía con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- Pienso que lo mas interesante de él es su fuerza monstruosa -Terasaka estaba totalmente confiado en sus palabras.

\- Creo que Karasuma-sensei es la persona más maravillosa del mundo, su aspecto físico, su fuerza, es amable con nosotros, sus excelentes habilidad para enseñar, siempre piensa en nuestra seguridad, es alguien muy guapo… -Kurahashi comenzó a recitar su interminable lista de las virtudes del maestro con mirada soñadora.

-¿A ti que te gusta de Karasuma-sensei, Nagisa-kun?- le pregunto Maehera al peli-azul ignorando completamente el monologo de su compañera.

-Su mirada- respondió sin meditarlo siquiera un segundo.

Por unos instantes el resto del salón se quedo analizando la respuesta del asesino nato, después de encontrarla perfectamente normal casi todos regresaron a su cuestionamiento, desde su lugar alejado del resto de sus compañeros Karma fruncía ligeramente el ceño repitiendo en su mente una y otra vez las palabras del joven de ojos color zafiro.

Una vez las clases terminaron Karma y Nagisa esperaron a que el resto de sus compañeros se fueran para comenzar su caminata de regreso a casa, cada uno iba envuelto en sus propios pensamientos, el silencio para ellos no era nuevo y por supuesto tampoco les incomodaba.

-¿Por qué su mirada?- pregunto Karma desesperado cuando las palabras del mas bajo taladraron su mente por milésima vez desde que fueron pronunciadas.

-Realmente no estoy muy seguro- respondió Nagisa comprendiendo rápidamente el hilo de la conversación que había comenzado su acompañante.

-¡Tiene que haber una razón!- dijo un poco frustrado.

\- Desde que lo conocí me gusta su mirada, durante mucho tiempo he pensado que casi nadie me mira a los ojos cuando me habla pero Karuma-sensei siempre lo ha hecho así que supongo que es por eso-logro encontrar esa respuesta después de meditarlo un poco.

-No me gusta- susurro Karma mientras se mordía con fuerza el labio inferior.

-¿Qué…?-comenzó a preguntar porque no pudo escuchar bien lo que dijo el pelirrojo.

Karma siempre se ha sentido orgulloso de su enorme capacidad de mantener sus emociones bajo control con una efectividad del 90%, cuando aquel chico en la isla pensó que Nagisa era una chica y se intereso por él realmente no le preocupo ya que en ningún momento significo una competencia, sin embargo pensar que al peli-azul le gusta algo de Karasuma-sensei realmente le molesta porque comprende a la perfección que incluso inconscientemente aquel hombre significa peligro en su relación con su novio.

Así que sin ninguna contemplación tomo de la muñeca Nagisa impidiéndole que siguiera avanzando, antes de que el más bajo si quiera pudiera procesar lo que estaba sucediendo lo abrazo fuertemente para impedir que se escapara, cuando el peli-azul levanto la mirada en busca de respuestas Karma aprovecho el momento para apresar los labios del menor en un beso hambriento, en momentos rápido y en otros instantes lentos con el único propósito de marcar su territorio.

Una vez que el beso finalizo, Karma se inclino enterrando su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro del asesino nato.

-¿Qué sucede Karma?- pregunto con la respiración entrecortada.

-Mio- le susurro en el oído.

-¿D-De que hablas?- tartamudeo un poco al sentir una descarga eléctrica.

-No quiero que observes a alguien mas de esta forma ni que seas capaz de descifrar sus cualidades- dijo mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos – Quiero que entiendas una cosa Shiota Nagisa, desde ahora y para siempre eres únicamente mío, me perteneces de la misma forma que yo te pertenezco, no existe alguien en este mundo que pueda cambiar esto, ¿Comprendes?- hablo seriamente.

\- Comprendo- sonrío tiernamente emocionado por las palabras de su amado.

Una vez mas iniciaron su camino de regreso a casa con la diferencia de que en esta ocasión Karma sujetaba fuertemente la mano de Nagisa.

El peli-azul casi podía gritar de la felicidad, su plan para hacer que Karma fuera un poco mas abierto con su relación salió de maravilla, le costo un poco encontrar el momento apropiado en el que el chico de cabellos rojos no lo estuviera mirando para hacerle casualmente la pregunta a alguno de sus compañeros y este a su vez se la hiciera alguien mas, comenzando así su cuestionamiento hasta el punto de que la clase olvidara quien había comenzado con las preguntas.

Todo había sido un poco complicado pero para el asesino había valido la pena totalmente, al menos eso es lo que piensa al sentir la calidez que desprendía su compañero.

End

¿Quedo raro? Tengo un poco de sueño así que disculpen si esta aburrido.

¿Me merezco un review?


End file.
